


a tender spot in my heart

by niomei



Series: al quererte tanto (to love you so much) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, idk where this is set or what time or anything it is what it is, is there a domestic bliss tag??? bc thats what this is, oh there is thank god, this is all cute sweetness bc the world lacks danceline ot3 fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niomei/pseuds/niomei
Summary: It'd be appalling, how closely snuggled they are, if he were looking at anyone else, but Minho really can't find even a playful rejection in himself. It's early, he just woke up, and his sentimental ass can't stop staring at his boyfriends for anything.or: domestic morning bliss with danceline ot3





	a tender spot in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> listen i needed. danceline ot3 sweetness. _i needed it more than i needed to breathe_
> 
> that being said theres no actual context for this, just accept that i said "they live together with cats" and went with it dlfgkjdlfkgj

Minho usually wakes up first-ish; it's kind of a battle that he and Felix have going on, who wakes up first, and Hyunjin always whines because he's too sleepy to deal with their bickering. Minho is firmly in the lead though. Today is a winning kind of day, where he's awake first, and Felix is pressed against his chest while Hyunjin has a leg and an arm spread over them both.

It'd be appalling, how closely snuggled they are, if he were looking at anyone else, but Minho really can't find even a playful rejection in himself. It's early, he just woke up, and his sentimental ass can't stop staring at his boyfriends for anything.

Sunday mornings will be the end of him. Instead of dissolving into a puddle of affection or something, Minho rubs his hand over Hyunjin's thigh, moving away and up Felix's side, before going right back down the same path over and over. He's almost tempted to just stay here, petting them until they wake up, but he can hear the cats getting antsy outside their room.

Eventually, Minho manages to roll out of bed with only a gentle squeeze from a half-awake Felix, which sets him back about ten minutes because when he went to kiss Felix's cheek, he'd gotten side tracked.

(Listen. Minho is one man against Felix's sleepy, makeup-free face, okay? His freckles were visible, and he was all warm, and he let out a soft little happy sigh when Minho kissed his skin, and-- and you know what? Fuck it, a sleepy Felix is both self explanatory and worth it, fuck off.)

He feeds the cats with lots of petting and baby talk, washes up, and gets coffee brewing before Felix drags himself out of bed. Minho can hear him quietly clattering around the bathroom for a bit, and then he makes his way into the kitchen. Minho opens his arms, and Felix zombie walks into a hug; he's a cozy fit against Minho's chest, cheek pressed to his shoulder and breath puffing against the skin of his neck. Minho nuzzles Felix's temple gently in response.

"Good morning," Felix mumbles out, voice deepened even more by the last vestiges of sleep clinging to his warm skin. "Thank you for the kisses."

One of the cats lazily curls around Felix's feet. Minho resists the urge to coo at the sight.

"Thank you for the cuddles," Minho replies quietly instead, kissing Felix's bleach-frizzed hair.

They're quiet for a few minutes, Felix rocking side to side, and moving Minho with him. The cats come and go, saying their hellos with purrs and full body rubs, before sauntering away to find warm spots to lounge in. Felix makes kissy noises at them the entire time.

"You're always so nice on Sunday's," Felix says finally, sounding like he's going to fall asleep again at any moment. "Like you when you're fighty, like you when you're soft. Like all of you."

God, that's so disgustingly cute, Minho kinda wants to throw up. Instead, he just keeps holding Felix to let him get it out of his system.

Out of the three of them, Felix is the shyest in his affections; where Minho is willing to playfully bully them into hugs and kisses, and Hyunjin will whine and beg and puppy dog eye his way to a love declaration, Felix struggles a little more. He'll throw himself into a snuggle pile, but won't really voice what he wants, will joke about a kiss, and then flounder whenever he tries to ask seriously. Brave and shy in the same breath. These drowsy confessions are common, and Minho always feels squishy when he hears them, even and maybe especially when he hears them directed towards Hyunjin.

Ugh. They're both absolutely Minho's babies. It's gross. He loves it.

"Let's get breakfast ready, hm?" he says after it seems like Felix is kinda done. "Coffee's already running."

Felix nods gently before pulling back a little. It's just enough for Minho to lean down and press a kiss to his lips, chaste and sweet, before they separate and get breakfast started.

They work well together; as Felix wakes up into his mug of coffee, he'll start taking more responsibility with the stove, switching with Minho and leaving him to actually drink his own coffee. By the time most of the food is done, Minho is wide awake and kicking, and that's when the true trial comes.

A disturbingly loud alarm rips through the air from the bathroom. It rings for five minutes, stops for three, then rings for five more. Hyunjin groans from their room. Felix giggles. Minho entertains himself with counting the freckles where Felix's shirt is drooping off one shoulder. There's a few indignant mewls from the living room where the open window curtains are letting in the sunlight.

Hyunjin absolutely bumps his crap  _ everywhere _ as he stumbles into the bathroom. They had long since Hyunjin-proofed most of the bedroom and bathroom, so the noises are just that-- noises. They've come to find it more funny than worrying over the years. Hyunjin moans the whole time he searches for the alarm, Minho having hidden it well today.

"I'm awake!" Hyunjin cries out, whiny and hoarse. "Please stop it!"

Minho and Felix share an amused look before Minho drifts off to spare Hyunjin of his misery.

"Good morning," Minho says, kissing Hyunjin's cheek before digging up the little alarm from behind some cleaning products and shutting it off.

"Love," Hyunjin whines, wrapping himself around Minho like a sleepy octopus. "I hate that alarm."

"I know sweetheart, but we've gotta wake you up  _ somehow," _ Minho says with a teasing tap to Hyunjin's butt. "Felix is finishing up breakfast."

Hyunjin makes a happy noise, and while he washes up, Minho plasters himself all over his back. Hyunjin is a tactile brat, more so than either Felix or Minho, so it's second nature at this point to give Hyunjin all the clinging he could ever possibly need.

That's how they wobble back out to the kitchen, Minho lovingly manhandling a half-awake Hyunjin into a seat at the table once they arrive. Felix has already plated everyone's food, and puts Hyunjin's plate in front of him with a kiss to his bedhead.

"My favorite wife," Hyunjin jokes, trapping Felix in a noodle-armed hug. He starts pressing feathery light kisses to Felix's neck, drawing out distracted giggles from him. "Not hiding alarms like my cruel hyung."

"Brat," Minho grouses with no heat as he grabs his and Felix's plates, and brings them both to the table.

"Actually," Felix says between his laughs. "I found the hiding spot last night for hyung."

"The betrayal!" Hyunjin almost screeches, squeezing Felix closer.

"Sorry," Felix says, not feeling very sorry at all, and Minho high fives him while Hyunjin is distracted.

"I deserve extra kisses for this horrible fate," Hyunjin bemoans like he's some kind of classic actress in a noir film, and Felix lights up with a laugh.

"But of course darling," he teases, leaning down to pepper Hyunjin's face with kisses. "This was our master plan all along, after all."

Hyunjin snorts, breaking the bratty act for a moment to just indulge in Felix's soft kisses. Once Felix has decided his lips are starting to numb out, they share a final kiss, slow and languid, before Felix moves to sit down.

" _ Someone _ still owes me kisses."

Minho rolls his eyes, but goes towards Hyunjin without hesitation. Without wasting any time, Minho immediately captures Hyunjin's mouth in smooth kiss, warm and steady. Hyunjin melts, happily grappling onto Minho's shirt and smiling as much as possible.

"I might just forgive you for your crimes," Hyunjin breathes out when they part, and they both laugh quietly. Minho scrunches up his nose, and Hyunjin mirrors him for a moment.

"You two are being mighty cute this morning," Felix teases, voice dripping with tender affection. "Now eat so you can be cute somewhere else."

"Okay, okay," Minho relents, moving to sit. "I  _ do _ wanna smother my sunshine next, though."

"That makes two of us," Hyunjin chimes in around a bite.

Felix rolls his eyes and gently smacks both of them, but he's blushing a pleasant pink all the same.

God, Minho had really turned into a sap after so long. Who could blame him, though?

He feels at ease, a sort of deep calm that's  _ burned _ into his core from being with his boyfriends. Seeing his whole world safe, sitting in front of him and teasing each other, still ruffled from their comfortable night pressed together, all gentle curves and ruddy smiles-- there's nothing more satisfying, Minho is sure. Nothing better in the world than this, them three, happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> minho being gross in love is one of my favorite things help
> 
> [occasionally i can be found crying over stray kids on here](https://mxniomei.tumblr.com/)


End file.
